To you I'll give the world
by merylfanatic
Summary: Will Miranda notice how in love with her Andy is? Is she able to let herself go and give herself a shot at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**I was so surprised and happy about all the reviews and messages I got after my first fic and it made me so excited to start a new one. Thank you so freaking much, you lovely people! Everything you say seriously means a lot!**

**This one is going to be a continuing story and I hope it will interest you enough to make you keep reading! I love writing and I really have a good feeling about this one. I'm sorry that the first chapter is such a short one - the next ones are going to be longer. This one is here to give you just a little taste of what's going to come.**

**Smut will appear in the next chapters, this one is clean! Haha.**

**Again, English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any possible mistakes or typos you might find.**

**Reviews and ratings are always warmly welcomed. :-)**

"Stop that!"

"Emily, just leave me be."

"I won't! You are bothering everyone, especially me! I'm trying to do my work here and I'm suggesting you do the same."

Andy couldn't stop fidgeting. She felt like she couldn't move but she couldn't stop moving, either. She was uncomfortable, trying to swollow her tears. She could swear her eyes were as red as Miranda's gorgeous dress and smiling was suddenly really hard but so was breathing, too. It sucked that the only person she could blame for that was the scumbag dancing with Miranda in the center of the ballroom. God, she couldn't get her eyes off of those slimy hands on Miranda's waist. It all made Andy feel disgusted and she could very well imagine herself ruining the lovely black Chanel dress by getting too sick watching the pair.

Yes, there was another Mr. Priestly taking Miranda all over the dance floor with her red, beautiful dress flowing around her. They were not married, yet, but Andy was sure the day would come. They had been together for a little over three months and every single one of those days had been torture for Andy. A lot of people might wonder why, but for Andy there was no question about her feeling the way she did.  
The reason why she felt so bad was the fact that she was deeply, utterly and unbelievably in love with her boss. Her gorgeous, sexy, magnificent boss who indeed was in a relationship that was probably going to end up by her getting married. All that, of course, meant that Andy was screwed. You know it's bad when it get's to the point where you have to swollow your tears in a very public situation.

"Emily, I need to... I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, then. But be quick. I don't think I should remind you that Miranda requires our presence all the time at these things."

Andy just mumbled something incoherent to Emily and walked away as fast as she could. She ended up in a hallway while looking for the bathroom but just couldn't find it. Not that she actually cared about the bathroom - she had just wanted to go away from it all for a while. She sat on a chair by the wall and put her elbows on her knees, lowering her face on her hands. There was a long, desperate sigh that lingered in the air. She tried to keep the tears inside but didn't really make a good job on that. All she could see when closing her eyes was Miranda in the arms of that disgusting man. Who really wasn't even that disgusting, to be honest. It was just him having Miranda that made him appear so.

"Andrea?"

Oh shit.

Andy shot up from the chair, wiping her tears and dropping her purse while doing so. "I am so incredibly sorry, Miranda. I-"

Miranda put her hand up to silence her.

"I can't take any blabbering right now. I just want to leave. Grab your purse Andrea, Roy is going to drop you home while taking me back to the townhouse."

Andy was more than relieved that she wasn't getting any of the vicious Miranda right now and that she was going home alone. Also the fact that Miranda wanted to give her a ride home didn't hurt either.

"Oh, okay. Is Emily coming, too?" she asked while getting her purse from the floor.

Miranda started to look and sound impatient but weirdly enough still explained a lot.

"No, I got the impression that she'll accompany Serena."

"Right, of course, let me just grab your wrap and we'll go."

About 5 minutes later she was helping Miranda into her black faux fur wrap and just could't help but brush her fingers on those smooth, creamy shoulders that her strapless dress revealed. She thought she heard Miranda take a sudden intake of breath but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. It couldn't be.

When in the car, it was silent. All Andy heard and saw was the sound of Miranda breathing and the lights flickering from outside. She loved the lights of this city, always had. Ever since she moved to New York that was the thing that had calmed her down and made her content. That combined with Miranda's steady breathing made her feel so safe she could've easily fallen asleep.

She didn't, though. The car came to a stop.

"We're here."

"Thank you, Roy. Have a good night."

"You too, Andy. Take care."

Andy felt so tired. Drained, almost. She gathered up her things and was getting ready to get out of the car when she felt a warm hand on her own. She looked into Miranda's direction and what she saw took her by surprise.  
First of all, Miranda looked exhausted. Her eyes were a little red and watery and second, there was so much tenderness in them. She looked like she could see inside Andy, feel and see all the pain she was going through. Understand her. Suddenly Andy felt a hand on her cheek and it was like it belonged there, sharing the warmth radiating from her skin.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Miranda whispered. A tear escaped Andy's eye and Miranda just wiped it away with her thumb. Andy searched Miranda's face for any knowledge Miranda might have of Andy's feelings for her, but she was so complex. Miranda was enigmatic. Like a code you had to crack open... Andy could not get anything from her at that moment.

She could tell Miranda was worried about her but she could also tell that Miranda was way too tired to bring it up properly. It wasn't typical Miranda to talk to her about stuff like that, not at all, but she felt like this was an issue she was going to bring up again. Maybe even confront Andy with it. She felt really scared but ready to do it. Someday, but not right now, though. Right now all she needed was that look, Miranda's hand on her cheek and the endearment that had just came from the older woman's soft looking lips. She closed her eyes and tried to take in the moment. When she opened her eyes, she was sure. For the first time she was sure there was something more between them and she was more than ready to figure it out. She knew it would be really difficult but in the end worth of every single tear.

She got a tiny smile and a nod from Miranda. Andy was sure there had never been a moment more intimate and beautiful than that one; the city lights and the moon hitting Miranda's face and hair through the car window... Making her glow even more than she usually does. A bad night had turned into a content one. It made Andy glow with Miranda.

"Good night, Andrea."

Miranda's eyes were fixed on Andy's puffy ones and you could tell that the sentence was much more than just a good night wish. Andy nodded.

Before going she put her own hand on top of the one Miranda was holding on her cheek. She moved her head a bit and softly kissed the palm of Miranda's hand.

"Sweet dreams, Miranda" she finally said and then exited the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy there are so many of you following this story of mine! Also, thank you for the lovely reviews. They make me so happy.**

**Here we go - this chapter contains smut so beware! I'm sorry it's only a little longer than the first one. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

Andy was surprised that for some reason there hadn't been any dinner meetings with the new guy for a while now. No lunches, not anything. Now that she thought about it, there were no flowers anymore, either. It was an evening at the office with only a few people working at the Runway offices.

"Andrea."

There it was again. The voice that still haunted her dreams. Even the way Miranda said her name gave her chills.

She walked to Miranda's office, trying to stay calm but it was getting really hard by now. All she could think about was Miranda's hand on her cheek, her giving the very inappropriate kiss on Miranda's palm and the unspoken something between them. She really needed to get all this out of her system but it seemed like Miranda would never bring that evening up and it was killing Andy.

Miranda was standing behind her desk, sorting some paper and looking as sexy as ever with her glasses on her nose. And oh God that suit was going to be the death of Andy.

"I need your opinion on something" Miranda stated.

This is weird. Miranda never asked the opinion of a lowly assistant. Maybe Andy wasn't that lowly?

"And I want you to sit."

Andrea sat on one of the visitor's chairs and so did Miranda. Next to her. It made Andy jump a bit and it was like Miranda didn't even notice even though she must have.

"I'm going to change the picture we have on the Editor's Page and I need you to help me choose one."

"M-m-me?"

"Do you see anyone else here than yourself?"

"No, no. I was just... Surprised, I guess."

Miranda didn't answer her last comment and just took two pictures from a black folder. They were both head shots of Miranda, looking gorgeous as ever.

The first one was of Miranda smiling a surprisingly big smile which kind of took Andy off guard. She felt Miranda's gaze on her face, intently searching for opinions. Like Miranda sitting next to her wasn't weird enough and then all the staring, too... What was it with breathing nowadays that she couldn't quite handle? She smiled looking at the smiley picture and felt like Miranda had shot icy daggers at her. Why, she didn't know.

She started looking at the second one which was of a more reserved Miranda. She looked amazing, of course, but the smiley one made Andy's chest flutter but also the idea of the whole world seeing that side of her Miranda stabbed her with jealousy.

"So?" Andy heard Miranda say. She was surprised Miranda had let her just look at the pictures for this long without inquiring her thoughts before. "What do you think?"

She wasn't ready to tell Miranda anything but the truth. "I think you look stunning in both of them."

Miranda was silent for a while but finally answered.

"You need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop lying."

Andy couldn't for the life of her understand why Miranda would think she was lying. She decided to keep the calm and just... Be truthful.

"I'm not lying, Miranda. I really do think you are stunning."

She looked Miranda straight in the eyes and saw the raw sadness in them. They just stared at each other until something was released. Something as heartbreaking as the sadness in Miranda's eyes. Something so powerful and beautiful it was crazy.

Somehow, someway they were hungrily kissing each other, breathing each other. It was so desperate, like they were starving and the only thing that could satisfy the hunger was the other.

They never stopped kissing but Andy started getting up from the chair and Miranda followed. They fumbled with each other's shirts but got the buttons open. Andy tucked Miranda's light shirt out of her designer pants, opened the last buttons and pushed the shirt and the jacket off Miranda's shoulders while kissing her way down her jaw and neck. She helped Miranda on the table and there she was, almost lying down on her own desk being propped up on her elbows while Andy was climbing on top of her.

Andy's knees where on either side of Miranda and her face buried in the crook of her neck. Miranda breathed heavily, almost as if she was in pain - her eyebrows pulled together and her chest heaving. It was like she was pushing her breasts closer to Andy's body and it must have worked - Andy went down her neck making Miranda lay down properly, nibbling and kissing and finally getting to Miranda's black lace bra. She suddenly lifted her head just to look at Miranda and was happy she did... Andy thought that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life; Miranda laying on the desk, wearing only her black slacks and the black lace bra - her chest rising up and down and her gaze fixed on Andy's.

Andy looked down into Miranda's eyes and still couldn't quite figure out everything she saw in them. There was fear, there was the sadness, there was pain and there was lust... They were filled with so many emotions it was really overwhelming. You could see how broken Miranda was from inside and Andy wanted nothing more than to fix her. It didn't matter if she was broken because of a guy, the only thing that mattered to Andy was to make her feel okay again. "Please, let me fix you" she thought to herself and kissed the woman underneath her with as much passion as she possibly could. She touched Miranda's shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her ribs and her stomach. Her own palms tingled from the touch and just being so close to Miranda made her dizzy and breathless. She lowered her head next to Miranda's so her forehead was resting on the table. She could feel Miranda's hands making soft circles on her back.

"I can't believe this is happening. That you are happening" she whispered. The only answer she got was a long sigh right next to her ear and a kiss to her shoulder.

She lifted herself up again but only to put her elbows and lower arms next to Miranda's head which left her face hovering only inches away from Miranda's.

"I just want to love you" she said in a small, shaky voice. Andy could swear she was about to cry, but she wasn't sure.

"Then do" Miranda breathed back. It was like those two words set off something in Andy that had tried to come out for so long but just didn't have the chance to. She rested most of her weight on her left side and her left arm. She shoved her right hand between their already sweaty bodies and after opening the button and the zipper, into Miranda's slacks. She flipped her hair out of the way and started kissing Miranda's neck while working her way through the wetness between the older woman's legs. She felt Miranda's left hand on her neck and on her face.

"Oh, God, Andrea..."

"You feel so good, so warm" Andy breathed in Miranda's ear after stopping her ministrations on her neck. "Your scent drives me crazy, do you know that? Ever since I met you... God, it has been haunting me. Every night, every morning - it was what I wanted to fall asleep and wake up to. I need you, Miranda. I need you so much."

Miranda moved her hand on Andy's right hand, between her legs but on the fabric. She started moving it in a rhytmic phase that was almost agonizing.

"Yes, please, Andrea..."

Andy rubbed her clit in the phase Miranda instructed her but wanted to do even more. She slipped her middle finger inside her and rubbed the clit with her palm. It drove Miranda into a frenzy. Her right hand was now behind her, grapping the edge of the desk while the other one grabbed Andy's shoulder. Miranda's lips were slightly parted, her breathing was getting short and her eyes fluttered shut. Andy couldn't take her eyes off of her face.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Miranda chanted and Andy could feel her grip getting tighter. She could see how Miranda lifted her chin and her torso and started shaking.

"I've got you baby, I've got you."

The shaking began to subside but the wonder in Andy's eyes didn't. She was in awe of the wonderful, amazing woman in her arms who was right there, trying to open her tired eyes. She gently took her hand out of Miranda's slacks and rested it on her stomach.

"You're so incredibly beautiful when you come" Andy said. She didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped her lips. Her face turned slightly red and she tried to turn her gaze away but felt Miranda's hand on her face again, making Andy look at her again.

"Thank you, sweetheart. For everything."

"I don't really know what you're thanking me for, Miranda... I should be thanking you for, for letting me touch you and love you and-" Miranda cut the girl off with a kiss. "I, should be thanking you, Andrea, for making me feel alive again. Thank you."

Andy was speechless. She didn't want to ruin the moment or the still unspoken thing between them, so instead she just nuzzled Miranda's neck for a while.

She never wanted the moment to end.

**There's going to be at least one more chapter so I hope you all will bear with me! Reviews feed my soul and the desire to write, lovelies. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again! I am flattered about the amount of followers my story is having right now. I never imagined so many people would find it! Thank you for the comments, too. I appreciate them dearly.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

It was dark outside when Andy finally stepped inside her empty apartment. Nate was long gone but it didn't really bother her anymore. At first she had felt weird and hollow but figured it was just because she was used to the company Nate provided. If there was something she missed, it was the feeling of someone else being there with you. What she didn't miss was the long nights listening to Nate being shitty about Miranda. Those moments, they were torture to Andy. She always wanted nothing more than to defend Miranda with all that she had but knew it would not end well.

Things had changed between her and Nate already long before Paris but after that there was literally no longer "them" left. Not that Andy minded. She had seen a totally new, different and beautiful side of Miranda in Paris and she hadn't been able to think of anything else than her boss. Not a thing.

Then it all had became too pressuring, too hard to handle, too heavy to even think of and that's why she had walked away. She had walked away from the woman she thought of as the love of her life but just hadn't had the strength to take the final step and take the cab to the airport. She had returned after a couple of hours sitting in a café. She had needed to regain control of herself because there had been no way she had wanted to go back being the mess she had been.

When she had finally showed up at Miranda's suite, it was odd. She had knocked, waited patiently until Miranda opened the door and was truly, honestly surprised at what she saw. It had seemed like Miranda had released a breath she had been holding. She had also looked crushed. Her eyes had been red-rimmed and it had looked like she had been crying - not that Andy hadn't. She had been pretty sure they mirrored each other's expressions and that was the moment when everything had changed between them.

"Miranda" was the only thing she had gotten out of her mouth.

The older woman had stared at her with wide eyes. After a while of just looking at Andy there had been a flicker of something Andy thought was relief. She had given Andy a subtle nod and had closed the door. That had been it.

When they came back to New York, it was like she never went away... It was more like she had stayed in more ways than one and when she thought about it, that's exactly how it was. Miranda was even more of an open book to her. She would alway be a complex to Andy, that she was sure of, but she felt like she had really started to get to know her boss better after that trip that could've turned out horribly. Miranda was sweeter and less colder. Andy felt like she bothered the others more than she did her... For example Emily still worked her ass off after that lapse she had had before the Paris Fashion Week.

Andy couldn't remember the last time she had been feeling so happy. Yes, things were really foggy and weird between her and Miranda but the fact that she could be close to her made her feel content in a way she couldn't think was even possible. She wanted more than just the occasional glances and touches and what happened at the office but still, she felt like those things combined was a start of something amazing. She could sense it.

"God, the office..." she murmured to herself, burying herself in her thoughts while walking to her bedroom. She still couldn't believe that what happened was real and still kind of doubted it. It felt almost too perfect... Wasn't it supposed to be hard? Even just a little?

She crawled under the covers and tried to think of something else than the perfect woman she worked for but couldn't even form an idea of thinking something else when her phone buzzed. It was a call from Miranda which made her pick up instantly.

"Hi, lovely" she said in a quiet voice.

"Andrea... This, it needs to stop" said Miranda in a voice at least as quiet as Andy's but it held a different tone to it. It took Andy completely off-guard. Miranda sounded almost panicked.

"Bu-but, what happened?" Andy was confused. Hadn't Miranda been thanking her at the office and it for sure had sounded sincere. Was it just some post-coital blabbering?

"We just... I can't let this go any further. What happened at the office, it shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. Neither should have you. I'm thankful and I really do feel more alive than I've felt in a very long time and it feels so good being myself in a prensence of someone I am fond of. But I can't do this to you. It can't happen. We can't happen."

Andy didn't know what to say. She felt pain in every part of her body. It was like a major shock to her existence.

Miranda was definitely blabbering now which was so out of character for her it would have been funny if the situation wasn't what it was. Andy had been waiting for this "talk" and had been going crazy over Miranda not saying anything on the subject but now that it was there...

"Andrea? Please, say something..." No answer. "God, I can't believe that I'm talking to you like this. That we're even having this conversation. I just, I just want the best for you, Andrea. You need to understand. I care about you, a great deal. I have seen how you look at me at the office. At first I didn't want to understand what your looks meant but when they grew more intense I, I didn't have a choice. I had to accept them. I had been trying to ignore them and instead just be nicer to you and... I think I even let my guard down for you. I'm not saying you took advantage but of course this happened. What did I expect? A friendship? My God..."

"What if you are the best for me?" Andy finally abruptly asked. That left another silence hanging in the air, but this time it was Miranda who wasn't talking. "What if you are? You obviously feel something for me and you know that I have feelings for you so what is it that's keeping you from this? Is it that guy? It thought you weren't with him anymore-"

"Stop it, Andrea. Stop. You don't understand. Sweetheart... I can't ruin your life. I'm old, you are in the most amazing age. I'm not beautiful anymore. You need someone who can be there for you after many, many years. You deserve better than me. I just... I am sorry. I also think you should leave your notice not later than tomorrow. After all this we can not work together. I will, of course, write you a recommendation letter which will get you any writing position you desire." Nearer the end of the sentence Miranda's voice got a little strength and she sounded like the boss again. "And just so you know... I'm not with him. I never was. He was just there so I could be seen with someone" she added.

Andy was dumbfounded. She heard every word Miranda uttered but wanted to keep them outside of her consciousness. Instead she just wrapped the covers around her tighter and squeezed her eyes shut while letting the tears fall.

"Good night, Andrea." The phone went off.

Andy wanted to sleep and to just forget all this but forgetting Miranda was not exactly an easy thing to do for anyone. Instead she just laid in her bed, stared at the ceiling and wondered how something so amazing could turn into a disaster in such a short time.

It was only a couple of hours ago that she was getting up from Miranda's desk with Miranda herself, thinking how cheesy and cliché it must have looked like. But she didn't care! She couldn't have cared less. She loved Miranda, or at least thought she did. The feelings she had couldn't be described with anything less than that. She was in love and knowing that Miranda shared her feelings even in the slightest way but didn't act on them, made her incredibly devasted. She felt so anxious, like her chest was going to explode but this time, not in a good way.

She felt defeated. Like there was no power in the world except Miranda's that could get her up and make her happy again.

The last thought she had before falling asleep at 2 a.m. was Miranda in the car, touching her cheek and the word "sweetheart" said by Miranda echoing in her head.

**Oh, and this chapter is definitely not the last one. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
